List of Sengoku no Miko Episodes
Below are the episodes of the primetime series, Sengoku no Miko. The series premiered on October 17, 2016, replacing The Zenith, on GP-NET Primetime Mania. It ended on June 23, 2017 and replaced by Seito-kaichō Massacre for a total of 175 episodes. Similar to Encounters: The Truth About Evidence THE RE-BOOT, the episodes referred here as "Chapters". October Episodes *Chapter 01: Natsuri, Journey Begins (10/17/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMNatsurisJourneyBegins ***The journey has started for Natsuri as she started to work at Yamanaka Empire as one of the priestesses. *Chapter 02: Hail, The Imperial Guardian (10/18/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMTheImperialGuardian ***Emperor Hirofumi and Empress Yukiko promoted Natsuri as an Imperial Guardian of Princess Aya. On the other hand, Shinji can't believe that Natsuri was promoted as an Imperial Guardian instead of him. *Chapter 03: Prepare, A Demolition Job (10/19/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMDemolitionJob ***As he can't admit that he is not fit for being an Imperial Guardian, Shinji set up a demolition job to destroy Natsuri's image. *Chapter 04: Far Away, The Great Escape (10/20/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMTheGreatEscape ***As Natsuri can't admit to herself that she was relieved from being an Imperial Guardian to Princess Aya, she decided to escape away from Yamanaka Empire together with the Imperial Princess. *Chapter 05: Fate, Natsuri In Human World (10/21/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMHelloNatsuri ***After her failed escape along with Princess Aya, Natsuri was sent to the human world as a punishment for alleged kidnapping of Imperial Princess. There she will met Erina, who will be taking care of her while she was in the human world. *Chapter 06: Destiny, Meet Ayako (10/24/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMAyakoKamijo ***In the course of time, Natsuri met a child named Ayako Kamiko, whom she saved from danger. There she found out Ayako is identically look-alike of Princess Aya. *Chapter 07: Chronicle, The Chosen By Fate (10/25/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMNatsuriTheChosen ***As the Dai Akuma Clan started to invade the human world, Haruna and Maya came to human world. They told to Natsuri that she was chosen by the fate to defeat the Dai Akuma Clan. *Chapter 08: Next, Shinji's Plan (10/26/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMShinjisPlan ***After he found out that Natsuri was chosen by the fate to save the human world from Dai Akuma Clan, Shinji went to Dai Akuma Temple to do his next plan. *Chapter 09: Awaken, Ryoma Swordsman (10/27/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMRyomaSwordsman ***As Haruna and Maya gave Natsuri the Ryoma Buckle and Ryoma Key, she was able to transform herself into Ryoma Swordsman to defeat the monsters of Dai Akuma Clan. *Chapter 10: Appear, Akuma Chaos (10/28/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMAkumaChaosAppears ***A new Akuma named Chaos appears in the human world to do his mission -- to create a chaos throughout human world. *Chapter 11: Believe, Natsuri's Faith (10/31/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMNatsurisFaith ***An Akuma named Medusa put Natsuri in a temptation test. But Natsuri still believes in her faith, and she didn't fell into temptation. November Episodes *Chapter 12: Born, The Destroyer Of Fate (11/01/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMShinjiTheFateDestroyer ***After Shinji proved to the Dai Akuma Clan that he will be the one who kill Natsuri, Akuma Leader Utopia chose him to destroy the fate of the people in the human world and kill Natsuri immediately. *Chapter 13: Time, Facing The Opponents (11/02/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMFacingTheOpponents ***As the Dai Akuma Forces went to the human world to wreak havoc again, Natsuri prepared to face the opponents in her next battle. *Chapter 14: Expect, Approach Of The Dai Akuma Soldiers (11/03/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMDaiAkumaSoldiersApproach ***As the Dai Akuma Soldiers approaching in the human world, Natsuri prepared herself for their upcoming approach. *Chapter 15: Get Ready, Sengoku Era In Human World (11/04/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMSengokuEra ***The present-day human world turns into a Sengoku Era as Shinji and his army went to human world in order to face Natsuri in a battle. *Chapter 16: Arise, The Lady Of The Flowers (11/07/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMLadyOfTheFlowers ***Dai Akuma Leader Utopia summoned a beautiful lady named Florence. And because of her powerful curse that anyone will become a flower if someone who touches her, she was nicknamed her as "The Lady of the Flowers". *Chapter 17: Face Off, Natsuri VS. Florence (11/08/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMNatsuriVSFlorence ***After several cases of silence attack done by Florence, Natsuri decided to face Florence in a battle. *Chapter 18: Trace, Paths Of War (11/09/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMPathsOfWar ***Natsuri traced some paths to the possible war which will happen anytime. *Chapter 19: Approaching, The Mastermind (11/10/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMTheMastermind ***An unknown warrior who was labelled him as "The Mastermind" mysteriously attacked the people of the city. Because of this, Natsuri conducted an investigation about the mysterious appearance of The Mastermind. *Chapter 20: Untold, The Mastermind's Intention (11/11/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMTheMastermindsIntention ***Natsuri finally encountered a mysterious person who was known by his codename as The Mastermind. There she asked him about his true intention. *Chapter 21: Tense, The Mastermind's Consequence (11/14/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMTheMastermindsConsequence ***The Mastermind gave a consequence to Natsuri to test her strength, making her feeling tensed. *Chapter 22: Chase, Natsuri In Trouble (11/15/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMNatsuriInTrouble ***After successfully passed the temptation test made by The Mastermind, Natsuri was chased by The Mastermind and made an attack against her. *Chapter 23: Now, The Next Mission (11/16/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMTheNextMission ***As she surpassed and defeated The Mastermind, Natsuri was ready for her next mission. *Chapter 24: Prepare, Massive Attack In Human World (11/17/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMMassiveAttackInHumanWorld ***Natsuri and her allies prepared themselves for the upcoming massive attack of the Dai Akuma Clan in the human world. *Chapter 25: Conquer, Trouble Comes (11/18/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMConquerTroubleComes ***As the massive attack continues, a trouble will come for Natsuri. But Natsuri will overcome the troubles approaching before her. *Chapter 26: Frustrating, Shinji's Decisions (11/21/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMShinjisDecisions ***As he frustrated to defeat Natsuri, Shinji decided to order his henchmen to head on to the human world immediately. *Chapter 27: Exhilarating, Believe In The Prophecy (11/22/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMBelieveInTheProphecy ***Even she's in trouble, Natsuri still believe in the prophecy from the Sengoku Spirits. *Chapter 28: Gone, The Spirits Disappearing (11/23/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMSengokuDisappearing ***As Shinji continues to attack the people in the human world, the Sengoku Spirits unexpectedly disappeared. *Chapter 29: Time, Ryoma's New Form (11/24/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMRyomaSwordsmanMarkII ***Natsuri got the Mark II Key inside the Ohshima Cave and there, she upgraded her armor form into Ryoma Swordsman Mark II. *Chapter 30: Trust, Another Person (11/25/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMTrustAStranger ***Natsuri will met a stranger in Kiriyama Avenue. But she doesn't know whether she will trust her or not. *Chapter 31: Mystery, Samurai Chest (11/28/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMMysterySamuraiChest ***In the course of time, Natsuri and Noriko discovered a samurai chest in Yoshida Cave. They said that the chest has lots of mysteries behind there. *Chapter 32: Tremendous, Destiny Of Fate (11/29/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMDestinyOfFate ***In an unexpected way, Natsuri will met an unknown stranger who will give her the destiny of fate. *Chapter 33: Find, Great Perfection (11/30/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMGreatPerfection ***Using the Ryoma Buckle, Natsuri will find a clue to the Great Perfection. December Episodes *Chapter 34: Forbidden, The Dark Samurai Fighters (12/01/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMDarkSamuraiFighters ***Natsuri encountered a group of samurai fighters called The Dark Samurai Fighters. There she faced them in a battle. *Chapter 35: Test, Trials and Errors (12/02/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMTrialsAndErrors ***Ayako will undergo a test to challenge herself if she's a human counterpart of Princess Aya. *Chapter 36: Indeed, The Result Is Out (12/05/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMTheResultIsOut ***After she underwent a test, Ayako will check the result of her test. *Chapter 37: Faith, Another Encounter By Fate (12/06/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMAnotherEncounterByFate ***As the fate goes by, Ryoka and Ayako met again with each other. There they befriend with each other. *Chapter 38: Destiny, Friendship Becomes A Love (12/07/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMFriendshipBecomesALove ***As their friendship grows stronger, Ryoka expressed her feelings towards Ayako that she loved her very much. *Chapter 39: Totality, Battle For Human World (12/08/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMBattleForHumanWorld ***Natsuri, along with Ayako, joined force together to fight against the Dai Akuma Soldiers to save the human world. *Chapter 40: Trust, Ayako's Plan (12/09/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMAyakosPlan ***Ayako had a plan to enter to the Sengoku Era World. Can Natsuri trust her in her plan? *Chapter 41: Welcome, Entering World of Sengoku Era (12/12/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMWelcomeToSengokuEraWorld ***Natsuri and Ayako finally entered in the World of Sengoku Era. But they will face a group of Yamanaka Imperial Army as their challenge. *Chapter 42: Face, Emperor's Challenge (12/13/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMTheEmperorsChallenge ***Emperor Hirofumi gave a series of challenges to Natsuri and Ayako. But the two people tested their skills in each challenge. *Chapter 43: Strength, Everyone's Determination (12/14/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMDetermination ***Natsuri and Akiko got their strength in each other's determinations in order to surpass all the challenges. *Chapter 44: Determination, Key To Surpass (12/15/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMKeyToSurpass ***As their determination to win gets stronger, Natsuri and Ayako finally surpassed the challenges which Emperor Hirofumi gave to them. But Shinji give another challenge to them to test again their skills. *Chapter 45: Desperation, Test Of Knowledge (12/16/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMTestOfKnowledge ***After he gave Natsuri and Ayako the challenge to test their skills, Shinji also gave them the challenge to test their knowledge. *Chapter 46: Deceive, The True Intention (12/19/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMShinjisTrueIntention ***Shinji tricked Ayako to do a challenge that might be giving her a strength to defeat the Dai Akuma Clan. But unknown to her, his true intention was to give a dangerous power to kill Natsuri. *Chapter 47: Triumph, The True Goals (12/20/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMTrueGoals ***As Ayako rejected Shinji's offer, she continued her true goal in life along with Natsuri. *Chapter 48: Reality, Truth Of Lies (12/21/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMTruthOfLies ***Natsuri and Ayako will realize the truth of some lies within the Yamanaka Empire. *Chapter 49: Dreaming, World of Consequences (12/22/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMWorldOfConsequences ***Ayako dreamed that she was in a world full of consequences. Then she told to Natsuri about this. *Chapter 50: Celebrate, Christmas Time (12/23/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMChristmasTime ***Ayako sent Natsuri back to Human World to celebrate Christmas Day. There she gave a present to her best friend. *Chapter 51: Betray, Someone You Trust (12/26/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMBetraySomeone ***Because of Emperor Hirofumi's self ideals, Empress Yukiko decided to betray him secretly. *Chapter 52: Time, Escaping The Emperor (12/27/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMEscapingTheEmperor ***Empress Yukiko decided to escape the Yamanaka Empire to escape Emperor Hirofumi. Then she headed on to the human world to hide. *Chapter 53: Hide Away, Seeking Help (12/28/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMSeekingHelp ***As she find someone to help her, Empress yukiko seek help to Natsuri and Ayako in order to save the Yamanaka Empire. *Chapter 54: Breakaway, Where's The Empress? (12/29/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMFindingEmpressTokiko ***Emperor Hirofumi found out that Empress Yukiko was missing. Because of this, he ordered his soldiers to find her immediately. *Chapter 55: New Year, Sengoku Era Way (12/30/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMSengokuNewYear ***Natsuri, Ayako, Empress Yukiko and others celebrated their New Year in Sengoku Era Way. January Episodes *Chapter 56: First Day, New Challenge (01/02/2016) **Official Hashtag: #SNMNewChallenge ***In the first day of 2017, Natsuri and Ayako will head on to the Sengoku Era World to confront Emperor Hirofumi. *Chapter 57: Anywhere, Dai Akuma Attacks (01/03/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMDaiAkumaAttacks ***In an unexpected way, a group of Dai Akuma Soldiers attacked in several parts of human world. *Chapter 58: Fulfill, Shinji's Plan (01/04/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMFulfillShinjisPlan ***The Dai Akuma Soldiers started to victimize people in order to fulfill Shinji's plan. *Chapter 59: Surreal, Forbidden Alliance (01/05/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMForbiddenAlliance ***Shinji had a secret alliance with Mayu in order to take revenge against Natsuri and Empress Yukiko. *Chapter 60: Take It, Betrayal Of A Former Ally (01/06/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMMayusBetrayal ***Natsuri and Empress Yukiko were shocked about the betrayal of Mayu. Because of this, they decided themselves to face her in a battle. *Chapter 61: Second Thought, Next Plan (01/09/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMSecondThoughts ***Empress Yukiko had a second thought in her mind -- to have a next plan to rescue Mayu. *Chapter 62: Returning Back, Stolen Friendship (01/10/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMReturningFriendship ***As Natsuri and Empress Yukiko finally accomplished their plan successfully, Mayu regreted for being an ally of Shinji. *Chapter 63: Frustration, Resulting Confrontation (01/11/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMResultingConfrontation ***Because of his frustration, Shinji decided to confront Natsuri for his failed mission. *Chapter 64: Start, A New Plan (01/12/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMStartingThePlan ***Shinji never gave up and instead, he created another plan for the Dai Akuma Clan to do a demolition job against Natsuri and others. *Chapter 65: Gathering, Trade For Exchange (01/13/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMTradeForExchange ***Shinji forced Natsuri to trade her Ryoma Arsenal Equipment in exchange for her return in the World of Sengoku Era. But this was not true and yet, he want to get the Ryoma Arsenal Equipment to use for his evil purposes. *Chapter 66: Change, Ryoma Deluxe (01/16/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMRyomaDeluxe ***Natsuri discovered the Deluxe Key in Matsuoka Temple and there, she used it to upgrade her armor form into Ryoma Swordsman Deluxe. *Chapter 67: Devastating, The Greatest Fierce (01/17/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMTheGreatestFierce ***Natsuri showed her greatest fierce during her battle against Kyoda. Meanwhile, Empress Yukiko found a time to do her plan against the Emperor. *Chapter 68: Operation, Ryoya's The Next Target (01/18/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMRyoyasTheNextTarget ***After facing Hasemoto, Ayako sees Ryoya as her next target. *Chapter 69: Time, The Swordsman's Quest (01/19/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMNatsurisQuest ***Natsuri started her quest in the World of Sengoku Era. Meanwhile, Empress Yukiko discovered something about her daughter, Princess Aya. *Chapter 70: Trust, Someone's The Same Face (01/20/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMTrustingPrincessAya ***Ayako finally meet Princess Aya, the daughter of Emperor Hirofumi and Empress Yukiko. There Princess Aya convince her to trust her as her friend. *Chapter 71: Hold On, Caught In The Act (01/23/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMCaughtInTheAct ***As her mission continues, Natsuri was caught by Shinji. Then he told her to surrender her arsenal immediately. *Chapter 72: Drastic, Taking Task Seriously (01/24/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMTakingTaskSeriously ***Princess Aya gave a task to Ayako for their mission in the Sengoku Era World. Because of this, Ayako took the said task seriously. *Chapter 73: Double Up, Doing A Huge Framework (01/25/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMDoingAHugeFramework ***Natsuri is able to making a huge framework to do something to protect the human world. *Chapter 74: Coming Up, A Secret Discovery (01/26/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMASecretDiscovery ***Empress Yukiko discovered something secret about the Yamanaka Empire. *Chapter 75: Caution, Another Frame Up Approaches (01/27/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMAnotherFrameUp ***Natsuri was very cautious to her moves during her mission at the World of Sengoku Era. Does her move will not be ended up in another frame up? *Chapter 76: Derailing, Deteriorating One's Self (01/30/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMDetrioration ***As Natsuri trying to surpass the obstacles, she's tempting to deteriorate her own self. *Chapter 77: Destination, Crossing Over Paths (01/31/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMCrossingOverPaths ***As Natsuri and Ayako reached to their destination, they will crossing paths over Princess Aya. February Episodes *Chapter 78: Frustrate, Lifting The Thrust (02/01/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMLiftingTheThrust ***As she dealing with her frustrations, Natsuri continues to achieving her challenges. *Chapter 79: Desire, Everyone's Ideals (02/02/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMEveryonesIdeals ***Emperor Hirofumi and Shinji were obsessed to fulfill their desired ideals. *Chapter 80: Blast, Explosive Revelation (02/03/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMBlastExplosiveRevelation ***An explosive revelation happened between Natsumi, Ayako and Princess Aya. What will be their revelation? *Chapter 81: Again, Confrontation Attack (02/06/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMConfrontationAttackAgain ***A new confrontation attack was happened between Natsuri and Shinji. Who will be gaining another victory again? *Chapter 82: Forsaking, Another Futile Attack (02/07/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMAnotherFutileAttack ***Another battle was happened in the World of Sengoku Era between Natsuri and Shinji. Then a futile attack performed simultaneously on both parties. *Chapter 83: Threat, A New Sengoku Swordsman? (02/08/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMAnotherSengokuSwordsman ***During the battle in the World of Sengoku Era, a new Sengoku Swordsman came to help Natsuri in her battle. Is she really an ally or a villain? *Chapter 84: Yukiko, The Swordsman Empress (02/09/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMYukikoTheSwordsman ***The unknown Sengoku Swordsman who helped Natsuri finally revealed as Empress Yukiko herself. Then Natsuri asked her about her reason why she became a Sengoku Swordsman. *Chapter 85: Prepare, Emperor's Payback (02/10/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMEmperorsPayback ***As Natsuri already had the second Sengoku Swordsman on her side as her ally, Emperor Hirofumi summoned another Sengoku Swordsman to be his ally. He did this in order to had a payback against her and her friends. *Chapter 86: Take It On, Looking Forward (02/13/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMLookingForward ***As she ended her mission in the World of Sengoku Era, Natsuri was looking forward for her next mission in the human world. *Chapter 87: Unbelievable, Amazing Natsuri (02/14/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMAmazingNatsuri ***As her new mission started, Natsuri showed off her amazing skills as Ryoma Swordsman. On the other hand, Shinji got pissed when he found out about this. *Chapter 88: Ruthless, Desperate Warrior (02/15/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMDesperateWarrior ***The situation comes worse as Shinji became desperate in order to defeat Natsuri and others. *Chapter 89: Choice, Sengoku Priestess's Decision (02/16/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMNatsurisDecision ***Emperor Hirofumi asked Natsuri whether she will continue her mission in the World of Sengoku Era but she will die or she will return back to the human world but she's still alive. What will be her decision? *Chapter 90: Unknown, A Secret To Hide Perfectly (02/17/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMSecretToHidePerfectly ***In order to not reveal about his true identity, Emperor Hirofumi decided to hide his truth to everyone, especially to Empress Yukiko. *Chapter 91: Moving Forward, Destination Next Mission (02/20/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMDestinationNextMission ***After she accomplished her previous mission, Natsuri is looking forward for her next mission. Meanwhile, Emperor Ryuuen challenged her in a one-on-one battle. *Chapter 92: Trial, Both Trials And Errors (02/21/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMBothTrialsAndErrors ***Natsuri had two possible outcomes in their battle with Emperor Hirofumi -- one is gaining her victory and another one is suffering from her loss. *Chapter 93: Trouble, Undefying Obstacles (02/22/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMUndefyingObstacles ***Natsuri and Ayako will face a challenge given by Emperor Hirofumi. There they will set up a strategic plan in order to surpass the obstacles. *Chapter 94: Guess, The Forbidden Game (02/23/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMTheForbiddenGame ***After facing the obstacles, Natsuri and Ayako were in a battle area to play a game which strictly prohibited in the World of Sengoku Era. *Chapter 95: Break Out, Next Battle Challenge (02/24/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMNextBattleChallenge ***In order to make their game became difficult to surpass, Emperor Hirofumi ordered his henchmen to face Natsuri and Ayako in a battle. *Chapter 96: Now Or Never, The Game Of Death (02/27/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMGameOfDeath ***Natsuri finally surpassed the most difficult challenge which Emperor Hirofumi gave to her. Now she will be facing the most dangerous challenge ever -- the game of death. *Chapter 97: Oblivion, Depths Of The Sorrow (02/28/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMDepthsOfTheSorrow ***As Natsuri continues to being challenge herself in the game of death, she will be facing the depths of the internal sorrow. March Episodes *Chapter 98: Tremendous, Moving Forward (03/01/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMMovingForward ***The game of death has finally ended as Natsuri finally surpassed the dangerous game. Now she will be moving forward for the next game. *Chapter 99: Perception, Thinking Of A Plan (03/02/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMThinkingNewPlan ***In order to enter inside the palace, Empress Yukiko had a plan in order to trick the Imperial Soldiers. As a result, Emperor Hirofumi will begin to frustrate himself. *Chapter 100: Terrific, The Houdini Way Method (03/03/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMNatsurisUniqueEscape ***As they were getting in danger, Natsuri had an idea in order to escape -- the method in which Houdini escaped from the chains. *Chapter 101: Troublesome, Everyone's Decision (03/06/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMEveryonesDecision ***As Natsuri, Ayako and Empress Yukiko were in big trouble, everyone must decide about what will be their next action. *Chapter 102: Overcome, Different Obstacles (03/07/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMOvercomeObstacles ***Natsuri and Empress Yukiko will be facing obstacles in their new challenge. How could they overcome their obstacles in their challenge? *Chapter 103: Intensity, The Level Of Revenge (03/08/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMLevelOfRevenge ***Shinji became vicious as he found out that all of his henchmen were defeated by Natsuri and others. As part of his revenge, he began to use the Sengoku Armor Equipment on order to defeat them. *Chapter 104: Help, The Sengoku Warriors In Danger (03/09/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMSengokuWarriorsInDanger ***In an unexpected situation, Natsuri and Empress Yukiko will suffer severe damage from Shinji's attack, and ended up themselves in danger. *Chapter 105: Plan to Death, Shinji's Another Plan (03/10/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMShinjisAnotherPlan ***As he found out that Natsuri and Empress Yukiko were quickly recovered from his attacks during their previous battle, Shinji set up again a plan in order to kill them immediately. *Chapter 106: Suddenly, Unexpected Encounters (03/13/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMUnexpectedEncounters ***As Ayako returned back to the human world, she'll be encounter unexpectedluy a person named Raiko Minami, which she has a huge resemblance of Natsuri. Could she befriend Raiko? *Chapter 107: Precision, Moving Forward (03/14/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMPrecisionMovingForward *** Natsuri, accompanied by Empress Yukiko and Ayako, went back to human world for their next plan. But in an unexpected situation, Natsuri will meet Raiko. *Chapter 108: Conflict, In Between Parties (03/15/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMInBetweenConflicts ***Emperor Hirofumi went to human world to take Empress Yukiko back to Sengoku Era World. But he was seen by Raiko, and he unexpectedly attacked her, as he believed that this was Natsuri. *Chapter 109: Confusion, The Real Natsuri (03/16/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMTheRealNatsuri ***Natsuri rescued Raiko against from Emperor Hirofumi's vicious attacks. But Emperor Ryuuen found out that there were two Natsuris approached before him, and he ended up in a confusion. *Chapter 110: Curiosity, Identical Differences (03/17/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMIdenticalDifferences ***Empress Yukiko and Ayako set up an examination between Natsuri and Raiko in order to find out their differences amidst of their similarities. *Chapter 111: Danger, Reckless Decisions (03/20/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMRecklessDecisions ***Everyone were in trouble when they were abducted by Shinji's soldiers. Natsuri, on the other hand, had a wise but a reckless decision in order to escape immediately. *Chapter 112: Helping Out, Reaching Goals (03/21/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMReachingGoals ***Natsuri and Raiko were suddenly engaged in a test of courage where they would overcome if they passed in this test. *Chapter 113: Facing Upwards, Facing Downwards (03/22/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMFacingUpsAndDowns ***As the Sengoku Warriors continue to survive their greatest obstacles, Emperor Hirofumi and Shinji prepared themselves for their possible defeat. *Chapter 114: She Was Missing, Finding Maya (03/23/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMFindingMaya ***Natsuri and Ayako found out from Empress Yukiko that Maya was missing. Because of this, they started to find her both in human world and in Sengoku Era World. Unknown to them, Shinji abducted Maya and kept her in a secret place. *Chapter 115: Frustrating, Searching No More (03/24/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMSearchNoMore ***Natsuri and Ayako continued searching Maya elsewhere in the Sengoku Era World. But Shinji had a wise plan in order to isolate Maya away from her friends. *Chapter 116: Got It, The Exact Traces (03/27/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMTheExactTraces ***As Natsuri and Ayako were struggling to find Maya, they will discover something that will lead to Maya's exact location. *Chapter 117: Redefined, Brave of Tranquility (03/28/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMBraveOfTranquility ***Natsuri and Ayako finally found Maya and saved her afterwards. But in an unexpected matter, Shinji came in and they were both ended up in a conflict. *Chapter 118: Keeping In, Hiding Some Secrets (03/29/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMHidingSomeSecrets ***Emperor Hirofumi conducted a private meeting along with Shinji and his soldiers to discuss about their secret plan against Natsuri and Empress Yukiko. Meanwhile, Natsuri and her comrades, had their own meeting to discuss about the Yamanaka Empire's next move against them. *Chapter 119: Entrust, Second Derivations (03/30/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMSecondDerivations ***Haruna and Maya had a conversation with Mayu, Machiko and Yui regarding about the ritual they will perform for the blessing of another Sengoku power. Meanwhile, Mitsuki went to the human world to tell Natsuri about Shinji's secret plan against them. *Chapter 120: Awaiting, The Undaunted Agony (03/31/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMUndauntedAgony ***Shinji started to doubt Mitsuki if he was still loyal to him and the Yamanaka Empire. On the other hand, Emperor Hirofumi ordered his soldiers to head on to the human world for their secret plan. April Episodes *Chapter 121: Unlock, Mysteries Behind The Empire (04/03/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMMysteriesBehindTheEmpire ***The priestesses of Yamanaka Empire started to discover about the mystery behind the empire—as an empire to spread the darkness all over the Sengoku Era World. *Chapter 122: Turning Around, In Between Parties (04/04/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMTurningAround ***Natsuri and Shinji finally faced again in a battle after they've been caught up by their both parties. Meanwhile, Emperor Hirofumi gave an assignment to the Imperial Priestesses regarding to the ritual that they will make for the empire. *Chapter 123: Prerogative, A Deceiving Game (04/05/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMGameOfDeception ***While the priestesses were getting ready for the ritual, Emperor Hirofumi set up a plan to put Natsuri and others into the game of deception. In the midst of this, Natsuri had a determination to face the Emperor in the battle. *Chapter 124: Incredible, Reigning Tactics (04/06/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMReigningTactics ***Ayako and Maya were both in trouble after they were caught by the Imperial Soldiers. As a result, they've ended up in a battle unexpectedly. Meanwhile, Empress Yukiko gave Natsuri a mysterious charm in order to protect herself when fighting against the Emperor. *Chapter 125: Long Wait Is Over, Face Off Starts (04/07/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMTheFaceOffStarts ***After the ceremonies from both parties, Natsuri and Emperor Hirofumi finally faced off in their one-on-one battle. Shinji, on the other hand, felt dismayed when he found out about this. Meanwhile, Ayako asked Empress Yukiko why did she let Natsuri to face the Emperor alone. *Chapter 126: Destruction, To The Demolition Job (04/17/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMDestructionToDemolitionJob ***Emperor Hirofumi got frustrated after he was being defeated by Natsuri. But Shinji suggested that he must to a demolition job to deteriorate her. *Chapter 127: Confrontations, Grabbing Responsibility (04/18/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNM2ndConfrontation ***Natsuri started to confront the Yamanaka Empire again after she was being held captive due to entering inside the priestesses' room. *Chapter 128: Dangerous, Hazardous Attacks (04/19/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMHazardousAttacks ***Emperor Hirofumi summoned a dangerous monster named Hakka to the Imperial Arena in order to face against Natsuri in a battle. *Chapter 129: Credentials, Potential Of A Sengoku Priestess (04/20/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMPotentialsOfNatsuri ***The Emperor of Yamanaka Empire and Shinji can't believe the abilities Natsuri has. In the midst of all this, they finally set up a plan to determine her weaknesses. *Chapter 130: Together, Setting Up New Plan (04/21/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMSettingANewPlan ***In order to counter the Yamanaka Empire's plan, Empress Yukiko makes Natsuri and Ayako an offer that both were interested: disguised as the Yamanaka Soldiers and join the meeting in the Imperial Conference Hall to know more about their plan, and tell her about it. *Chapter 131: Many Hints, Many Challenges (04/24/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMLotsOfHints ***As their plan continues, Natsuri and Ayako were invited again by Emperor Hirofumi to a meeting along with Shinji and other Yamanaka Soldiers in the Imperial Conference Hall. While they were inside the conference hall, they were secretly find a hint to counter the Empire's new plan. *Chapter 132: Keeping Secrets, Keeping Mysteries (04/25/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMKeepingAllSecrets ***Shinji desperately trying to attack Empress Yukiko, but his attack was deferred. For the meantime, Natsuri and Ayako continue their mission and there, they saw a lost article regarding about the Empire's past, and they secretly took in order to know more about it. *Chapter 133: Maintaining, Hidden Investigation (04/26/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMHiddenInvestigation ***Despite that they were continue doing their mission, Natsuri and Ayako began investigating the lost article the found with the help of Empress Yukiko. *Chapter 134: Crackdown, The Empire's Hidden Past (04/27/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMEmpiresHiddenPast ***As they unlocking the lost article, Natsuri and Ayako found out the true past of the Yamanaka Empire as the empire which persuades evildoers to spread the darkness throughout the Sengoku World Era. *Chapter 135: Breakdown, Trouble In The Empire (04/28/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMTroubleInTheEmpire ***As Emperor Hirofumi and Shinji were busy preparing for their upcoming war, they found out that the lost article was missing in its vault. As a result, a trouble occured throughout the Empire. Unknown to them, the lost article was in the hands of Natsuri and Ayako. May Episodes *Chapter 136: Hold It, Finding The Stealers (05/01/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMFindTheStealers ***The tension in Yamanaka Empire still continues as Shinji tries to find out who stole the lost article. Meanwhile, Emperor Hirofumi ordered his soldiers to find the stealers in order to gave them a punishment immediately. *Chapter 137: Getting Way Out, Confrontation Again (05/02/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMConfrontationAgain ***Natsuri and Ayako were finally surrounded by the Imperial Soldiers after they've been caught off-guard. Then Shinji appears and he confronted them if they were the ones who stole the lost article or not. *Chapter 138: Truth Is, Still Currently Hiding (05/03/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMTruthIsStillHiding ***While the Yamanaka Empire was still finding out who stole the lost article, Empress Yukiko told Natsuri and Ayako that she will be the one who will keep it in order to not to let the Empire about the real truth. *Chapter 139: Getting To Know, Changed Plans (05/04/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMChangeOfPlans ***Emperor Hirofumi sent his spy to the human world to find out if there's a possibility that the lost article was there. As she overhears this, Empress Yukiko entrusted the Empire's lost article to the Yamanaka Priestesses to keep it in a safe and secured place immediately. *Chapter 140: Finding Traces, Chasing Culprits (05/05/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMFindingTraces ***Shinji and his army asked the Yamanaka Priestesses if they found the culprits who stole the Yamanaka Empire's lost article. But because Empress Yukiko entrusted to them the said lost article and not to tell about it, they didn't tell Shinji the truth and instead, they told him that the ones from the prison cell were the culprits who stole the lost article. *Chapter 141: Strange Things, Possibly Happen (05/08/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMPossiblyHappen ***In order to believe the Yamanaka Empire that the people from the prison cell who stole the lost article, Empress Yukiko created a duplicated version of the said item and she kept it inside the prison cell before the Imperial Soldiers came to inspect. *Chapter 142: Keep Out, Unexpected Intruders (05/09/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMUnexpectedIntruders ***A group of unknown Sengoku warriors unexpectedly came in to the human world to attack Natsuri and Ayako. But Natsuri asked them regarding on their true purpose why they did attacked them. *Chapter 143: Crossing Out, Doing Blacklist (05/10/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMDoingBlacklist ***Emperor Hirofumi sent a message to the prisoners to surrender the lost article immediately or they will put at risk if they didn't surrendered. *Chapter 144: Over Headed, Beyond The Limits (05/11/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMBeyondTheLimits ***Natsuri felt frustrated because of the situation happened in the Sengoku Era World. Then, she decided to face the Emperor to tell the whole truth. *Chapter 145: Taking It Back, Never Surrender (05/12/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMNeverSurrender ***After Natsuri lied to Emperor Hirofumi regarding to the lost article, a group of Imperial Soldiers came in to arrest her immediately. But Natsuri insisted that she will be never surrender to them and she will do anything to save the Sengoku Era World. *Chapter 146: Getting Ready, Everything Happens (05/15/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMEverythingHappens ***Natsuri was arrested after she caught by the Imperial Soldiers. But in an unexpected matter, she began to prepare a plan in order to escape. *Chapter 147: Restarting, Diversionary Tactics (05/16/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMDiversionaryTactics ***Natsuri and Ayako were getting in trouble after they were accused by a fruit vendor of stealing a watermelon. Meanwhile, Shinji was going to plan a diversionary tactics in order to conceal the truth about his army. *Chapter 148: In And Out, Give In And Receive (05/17/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMInAndOutGiveInAndReceive ***Empress Yukiko had a master plan in order to reveal to the inhabitants of Sengoku Era World regarding the truth behind Shinji's army. For the meantime, Natsuri and Ayako disguised as the Imperial Soldiers to find out about Shinji's newest dark plan. *Chapter 149: True Deceptions, Endless Forfeits (05/18/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMEndlessForfeits ***Emperor Hirofumi declare a militarization all over Yamanaka Empire and also throughout Sengoku Era World. Then he ordered his soldiers to kill those people who were against him and the Empire. *Chapter 150: Fateful Depths, Revealing Thoughts (05/19/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMRevealingThoughts ***As the Sengoku Era World was in a militarization, the Yamanaka Priestesses had a plan in order to rebel against the Empire. *Chapter 151: Shatters, Growing Hatred (05/22/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMShattersGrowingHatred ***The people from the Sengoku Era World secretly joined in an alliance against the Empire which was created by the Yamanaka Priestesses. On the other hand, Natsuri and Ayako discovers this and she told this to Empress Yukiko. *Chapter 152: Frustration, Vendetta Attack (05/23/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMFrustrationVendettaAttack ***As the situation comes worse in the Sengoku Era World, many people risked their lives in order to survive due to grave corrupt practices in Yamanaka Empire. *Chapter 153: Haunting Down, Silent Rebellion (05/24/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMTheSilentRebellion ***A group of supporters of Empress Yukiko came in the Sengoku Era World in order to encourage people to support their rebellion against Emperor Hirofumi and the Yamanaka Empire. Meanwhile, Natsuri secretly spying in the Imperial Palace and she was shocked when found out that many people were died inside the prison cell due to their severe pain and famine. *Chapter 154: Operation, Abducting Rebels (05/25/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMOperationAbductingRebels ***Emperor Hirofumi gave an order to abduct the people who were against him and the Yamanaka Empire in order to give a very painful punishment to them. Because of this, Natsuri had no choice but to warn the people about this matter. *Chapter 155: Strategy, The Forced Evacuation (05/26/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMEvacuatingPeople ***A forced evacuation was happened after the Imperial Soldiers began to abduct the innocent people immediately. Natsuri and Empress Yukiko, on the other hand, helped the community to evacuate the people to a safe place. *Chapter 156: Disaster, Tension Begins (05/29/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMTensionBegins ***As the whole Yamanaka Empire found out that the people of the Sengoku Era World evacuated for their safety, Emperor Hirofumi assigned Shinji to conduct a massive killings immediately in order to kill all those innocent people, whether they were going to evacuate or not. *Chapter 157: Hideaway, Escaping Dangers (05/30/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMEscapingDangers ***As the people of the Sengoku Era World continues to escape the danger from the hands of Yamanaka Empire, Natsuri and Ayako had no choice but to face Emperor Hirofumi in a battle. *Chapter 158: Overall, Answering Questions (05/31/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMAnsweringQuestions ***In their battle, Emperor Hirofumi finally answered Natsuri and Ayako's question regarding to the militarization all over Sengoku Era World. June Episodes *Chapter 159: Vanishing, Innocent Lives (06/01/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMVanishingInnocentLives ***Shinji and the Imperial Army conducted a massive slay to the people who are against the Empire, including the prisoners. Meanwhile, Empress Yukiko disguised herself as a leader of a group of Sengoku Era World refugees to conduct a coup d' etat against Yamanaka Empire. *Chapter 160: Planning, Targeting Underground (06/02/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMTargetingUnderground ***Natsuri had a chance to enter again the Imperial Palace to save the remaining prisoners. This was unknown to the Imperial Army who were still conducting a massive slay to the innocent people who are against the Empire. Meanwhile, Ayako disguised herself as an Imperial Soldier to rescue the people who will be killing by the Imperial Army. *Chapter 161: Frustrations, Hide To Seek (06/05/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMHideToSeek ***Emperor Hirofumi clarified to the people that he decided to put in a militarization because he doesn't want to put the Empire into a huge crisis once again. But unfortunately, everyone didn't convinced on what he said. *Chapter 162: Awakening, Unopened Revelations (06/06/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMUnopenedRevelations ***Emperor Hirofumi found out that the refugees from Sengoku Era World had a plan to do a rebellion against the Yamanaka Empire. Meanwhile, Shinji discovers something about his true past. *Chapter 163: Relevance, Painful And Miserable Past (06/07/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMPainfulAndMiserablePast ***As he was getting curious about his identity, Shinji continues to discover about his painful and miserable past as a son of a notorious most wanted criminal in the Sengoku Era World. *Chapter 164: Patience, Time For Atonement (06/08/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMPatienceTimeForAtonement ***After he discovered about his miserable past, Shinji finds his patience and waits for the right time to atone for his crimes. *Chapter 165: Encounter, Making Apology (06/09/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMEncounterMakingApology ***Shinji encountered Natsuri and Ayako after several conflicts between them. There he apologized them for being a ruthless soldier and a puppet of the Yamanaka Empire. Will Natsuri and Ayako accept his apology? *Chapter 166: Benevolence, Take In Between (06/12/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMTakeInBetween ***Natsuri and Ayako had a pep talk with Empress Yukiko about Shinji. They thought that this was his diversionary tactic in order to divert their attention from their mission in Sengoku Era World. *Chapter 167: Surprised, Former Enemy Appears (06/13/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMFormerEnemyAppears ***Natsuri and Ayako faced the Imperial Soldiers in a battle. In an unexpected course of time, Shinji appears and helped the two to defeat the enemies. *Chapter 168: Revenge, Taking An Alliance (06/14/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMRevengeTakingAnAlliance ***Natsuri and Ayako, as well as Shinji, went to Yamanaka Empire to take revenge against Emperor Hirofumi. The Emperor, on the other hand, can't believe that Shinji betrayed unexpectedly. *Chapter 169: Crying Out, Seeking A Justice (06/15/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMCryingOutSeekingAJustice ***The Sengoku warriors, as well as Shinji, had a determination to find a justice for the people who were affected by the militarization of the Empire. Meanwhile, Empress Yukiko gave an offering to the Imperial Priestesses to call the Sengoku God to guide them to an eternal peace. *Chapter 170: Dodged Out, Call Of The War (06/16/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMDodgedOutCallOfTheWar ***The refugees from the Sengoku Era World were united to do a revolution against Emperor Hirofumi and the Yamanaka Empire. Meanwhile, the Emperor felt frustrated in order to put the Sengoku Era World into a huge holocaust. *Chapter 171: The Time, An Alliance Can't Resist (06/19/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMTheTimeOfAnAlliance ***The Imperial Priestesses and the refugees from Sengoku Era World formed an alliance together to support Natsuri, Ayako and Shinji in order to defeat Emperor Hirofumi immediately. *Chapter 172: It's The Time, War Between Two Sides (06/20/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMWarOfTwoSides ***Natsuri, Ayako, Shinji, Empress Yukiko and the refugees joined force together as they returned back to Sengoku Era World to face the army of Yamanaka Empire. Meanwhile, Emperor Hirofumi ordered his Imperial Soldiers to keep the whole Empire off guard against the enemies. *Chapter 173: Going Through, Time To Face (06/21/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMGoingThroughTimeToFace ***As the war continues, Natsuri and Ayako faced Emperor Hirofumi in their battle for the last time. On the other hand, Shinji was killed by the Imperial Soldiers. *Chapter 174: Dashing Through, Everyone's Fate (06/22/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMDashingThroughFate ***The war still continues as Natsuri and her allied forces and the Yamanaka Empire clashing against each other. As one of the two parties win in the war, the fate of the Sengoku Era World will change. *Chapter 175: All Hail The Heroine, Sengoku Priestess (06/23/2017) **Official Hashtag: #SNMAllHailNatsuriAkatsuki ***Despite that she was almost in defeat, Natsuri had a full determination in order to return back the peace throughout the Sengoku Era World. With the help of Ayako, Empress Yukiko and the armed refugees, Natsuri defeated Emperor Hirofumi in the battle, and the Imperial Soldiers were finally vanished. Several weeks after the war, the Sengoku Era World was returned back to normal. Empress Yukiko finally became the new leader of Yamanaka Empire, Ayako decided to return back in the human world to live a normal life, which Natsuri caused her to dismay. Natsuri, on the other hand, proclaimed as the Heroine of Sengoku Era World of current generation. Scene ends with Natsuri finally met a girl who bears a resemblance of Ayako, and Ayako met a girl who bears a resemblance of Natsuri. Unknown to them, they finally met each other in an alternative world. Category:2016 North Chevronian TV series debuts